Many analog designs may suffer from periodic interference from spurious signals. The spurious signal source may be a HW clock leakage or any not-deliberately injected harmonic signal. The periodic interference can significantly affect the performance of detection, estimation and decoding algorithms. Removing the periodic interference may become more complicated when the data signal (i.e. the desired signal) is periodic (e.g. a preamble field of IEEE 802.11ad), and the fundamental frequency of the interference is a harmonic of the fundamental frequency of the desired signal. It may thus be desirable to provide a technique for estimating the periodic interference in order to mitigate the interference component in the receive signal.